Sorceress Tale of a slytherin
by Dartxni
Summary: Lori wants be great. In a new world she may finally reach that goal. Now all she has to do is convince the wizarding world that she deserves it.
1. Meeting of Comrades

Disclaimer: The wizarding world does not belong to me. It is part of Harry Potter and that   
belongs to Scholastic and WB. Lori and Marti belong to me . So do any other original characters.   
  
This is an Uber Xena. That mean's the relationship between Lori and Marti might, just might,   
mirror Xena and Gabrial's   
I changed the name from 'Lori and Marti' to 'Sorceress Tale of a Slytheren' because the focus   
of the story has changed.  
  
  
Sorceress: Meeting of Comrades   
  
  
Lori stared with obvious distaste at the crowds of people milling about Kings Cross. Looking over at the ministry guide, A frown crossed her olive colored skin. It changed to a scowl as she saw that Luke, for that was his name was swapping gossip with another wizard. In this crowd of ordinary people, or 'Muggles', Wizards were quite easy to spot. Little mistakes in dressing, awkwardly big trunks, not to mention that the owls in metal cages tipped her off big time.   
She tugged at Luke's coat tail; clearing her throat in an effort to be noticed.   
"Oh Mark," he said, finally turning around. "I'd like you to meet my charge. This is Loraine Reedeath. Loraine, Markus Borok."   
Mark offered his hand. Lori did not take it so Mark shrugged and turned back to   
Luke   
"She's off to Hoggwarts, of course. I hear your son is starting too. Here to see him off?"   
Lori growled and crossed her arms. Gosh, what am I doing here? I didn't ask for this. I just want to be home, with Pocketwatch and Silk. Not here in this noisy crowd of weirdoes. Ah, well. Might as well have a bit of fun, while I'm here. She slipped up behind Luke and casually dropped the 2pence from her hand. It rolled to a stop at the foot of Mark's shoe. As she brushed passed   
Luke she nimbly slipped her hand into his pocket and brought out the sack of coins he had put there earlier. Gracefully, she bent down to pick up the coin, pocketing the moneybag in the process. Jumping back up she waved the 2pence at Luke and flashed him a dazzling smile.   
"All right Loraine, We'd best be going now if you want a good seat on the train. Oh and Marcus, I'd advise you take the spell of that cart of yours. Wouldn't want you fined for misuse of muggle artifacts," said Luke grinning.   
Mark just smirked and walked away, his cart following with no visible help from   
him.   
"okaay, yea... umm, what's the platform again? I've not been here since I was 17 on my way to my last year of school."   
Lori looked down at the ticket she held in her hand. "Nine and 3/4?" she said confusion flitting briefly across her face.   
"Yes, that's it." Luke was pointing to a metal barrier, A wall between the   
platforms nine and ten. Though not usually the skeptic, this was a little much for even Lori, who in her days as a thief had opened locked windows by touching them, and picked pockets from 10 feet away with a wave of her hand.   
Luke had already begun to trot toward the barrier, pushing Lori's trunk ahead of him. When he reached it he turned around and waved her toward him. Lori shook her head and followed after the ministry guide. If this was a joke...   
But as soon as Lori reached the barrier, Luke was gone. She looked to the right and to the left. She looked back at where they had been standing previously but the space had already filled with departing travelers. Then a hand landed on her shoulder. She yelled even as she was pulled through the barrier and onto the hidden platform. Luke was standing with his back pressed against a pillar, a gleeful smirk on his face. Very close to becoming angry she felt the power start   
to pool in her hands.   
"Hello, my name is Marti" said a voice behind her. She slowly turned around, letting the anger   
drain out of her face and the power drain out of her hands.   
"That was a mean trick your friend pulled on you. My friends are over there." She pointed to a group of girls standing around and giggling. "My friends are always tricking me, it's 'cause I spook so easily. My dad says that if I didn't react to it so much they would stop but that's impossible"   
Lori was taking this time to study the girl. She guessed that she was a firstyear like herself, but where Lori would be turning 12 twelve in two weeks Marti had probably just turned eleven. She looked to be younger, 10 year old at the most, but Lori knew from her conversation with Luke that you entered Hogwarts at age eleven, no older and no younger. The girls hair was so sun bleached that it was practically white. Cut short, the ends just met her shoulders. The girl was also shorter than her, the top of the her head barely reached Lori's nose and so she had to look down too see the blonds eye's. They   
Were green. The green of willow trees and they sparkled like dewdrops.   
  
  
Marti paused to catch her breath. She blushed knowing that this girl was probably laughing at her. It was always a problem of hers. She'd launch off on some tangent or other not letting the others speak, or even get a word in edgewise. But she had passed the girl outside of the station and immediately been curious as to who she was. Claire, who was a second year said that she   
had never seen the tall black haired girl before so she must be a firstyear. Marti had witnessed the mean prank pulled by the black haired man and immediately felt sorry for the muggle born child. Only a muggle would fall for that joke.   
"Oops I didn't even let you tell me your name. I always do that. I'm so   
inconsiderate. So what's your na....me." She had just looked up into the eye's of the tall girl.   
Blue, they were like the sea. Calm for now, but able to turn dangerous without a seconds notice. Then the tall girl smiled and her normally solemn face turned into the face of a thousand tricksters.   
"Lori"   
"What?" was Marti's dazed reply.   
"My name, it's Lori."   
"Your eye's are nice."   
"Huh?" Lori blinked, twice. She did not know what to make of this intriguing stranger.   
"Oh! Did I say that aloud! It's just that I think that the blue of your eyes is a cool color. Like restless ocean. Do you want to go meet my friends? 


	2. Differences

Lori slumped into the cushioned seat of the Hoggwarts Express. In the back of her hearing she could hear Marti talking excitedly with her friends. She felt like a third wheel. Marti and the other 2 girls obviously knew a lot about magic already for they evidently came from wizarding families. Wizarding families. Muggles. Halfbloods, and mudbloods. Already she could she could see that this world would be as full of caste and station as her former. And of course she was in the lowest class again. Mudblood. Marti did not use that word, of course. She used the politically correct term 'muggle parentage.' But Lori was good at reading through the lines and figuring the true social situation. Being on the bottom allowed you to see it clearly. Muggle parentage, in the places the counted at least would not be an asset in the wizarding world.   
  
"Lori! Hey! What are you thinking about? You were zoning off there."  
Lori blinked as a hand inserted itself into the path of her distant gaze and began waving back and forth.   
"Er, Nothing really... you want something?"  
"Oh yea! We were talking about magic specialties, you know what class do you think you'll do best the best in and stuff. Claire already is graced with an amazing Transfiguration ability. Jane hopes she will be good at charms, and I really am interested in potions. Anyway we wondering what you think you'll be good at."  
"How am I supposed to know until I get to Hoggwarts?" puzzled Lori. "I mean I haven't had any classes yet.  
Claire cleared her throat. "A..actually you can tell usually. By the ways your magical powers manifested originally. As a baby I always turned my teddy bear into a puppy." She stopped and blushed suddenly.  
Marti was staring at with a triumphant smile on her face.  
"Aha! See you are a genius! Even as baby you did miracles. Turning an inanimate object into live thing is advanced." In a loud stage whisper she informed Lori that, "She doesn't want to acknowledge how great she is so I do it for her. "  
"Any way, I'm good at details and stuff. You have to be really particular in order to make potions. Since it's not wand magic I've been allowed to practice as much as I want. Last week I made a potion which makes people see double! I put it in the soup we ate for dinner. We were bumping all over the place until it wore off."  
Jaine cut in. "'We?' don't tell me you drank the stuff too?"  
Marti shrugged sheepishly. "I forgot I had put it into the soup. I was hungry!" she claimed, as though that accounted for everything  
  
Lori chuckled and leaned back in her seat. Well these people did not seem to mind that she was a muggle born. But Lori did not think it would be wise to let them know of her unusual magical abilities.   
  
In a shop titled 'Olivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' Lori had already swished and waved a pile of wands. But so far Olivander had not given her the right wand. 3 piles later and he still had not.   
"Hmmm, come over here. I want to try something." Olivander beckoned to Lori from around a wand filled bookcase. In his hand he was holding a wand, a wand like any other of the multiple wands that Lori had already swished through the air in order to get some sort of reaction. But when he placed it into her hands she knew that this wand was different. It felt heavier somehow and more real than the other wooden sticks. It was different in some fundamental way, but for the life of her Lori could not place the difference.   
Olivander stepped back and looked at her speculatively. "Ahh, it would be extraordinary... very extraordinary if...if it is true... then well... we'll just have to see, wont we? Lori I want you to simply to levitate the box at the very top of the shelf down to me."  
"Okay." Lori frowned, Mr. Olivander seemed to think it would be something extraordinary if she did this thing, but as far as she knew and had actually seen wizards did these sort of things often. And the wand box looked no different than any of the others. With no preamble she pointed at the box and it flew straight into her hand.  
"I was right!" Olivander shouted gleefully. He grabbed her arm in a surprising grip and pulled her into his office.  
"What!" Lori gasped at him. "What did I do that was so amazing? I don't get it. I want to know what is going on!"  
"What is so exiting you ask? What did you do that amazes me? The answer is in the piece of wood you hold in your hands." Oliver was now rooting through the scrolls on his desk. He shuffled the papers around until he finally held in his hands a thick journal. Embellished on its surface with old fashioned print was the name of the shop and it was his name too. The only one he had ever been known by, Olivander.   
"In this book is a record of every wand ever sold by me and my family and from it I can tell you that we have only ever sold 12 wands like the wand you hold in your hand in all the time our family has mad wands." He hurried on before she could speak, "Why you ask? Because your wand is not really a wand at all. It is a fake. Real wands have a core of magical substances, which aid a wizard in pulling out the magic that is inside them. Yours is whole. It is nothing but a sharpened piece of wood. You could have called that box to yourself without it. Am I right?"  
Lori shrugged. "Yes, of course. Couldn't anyone?" She still did not see what the big fuss was about.  
"No! They cant! That is the thing you see. Wizards have the possibility to do it of course. Before a fledgling wizard gets his wand he does occasionally do magic but it is always emotional magic, random and uncontrollable. You on the other hand can control the magic inside you without the focusing presence of a wand or a spoken word as an initiator."  
"Oh!" She adopted a sarcastic tone. "That's my amazing trick! If I can do all that what the hell do I need this wand for?  
Olivander heaved a sad sigh. "To hide. With our history the wizarding world should be accepting of differences and other powers, especially due to the persecution of wizards throughout the ages simply because they different and have powers, but sadly it is not so. Wizards who do not need wands are known as sorcerers, or sorceresses in your case," he smiled feebly "and we are persecuted." He noted her surprised face. "Yes, I to am a sorcerer, as has been every Olivander to ever make wands. I believe it is genetic."  
"So you will keep that stick and pretend that it is a wand. You will learn the words to do the spells that you can do instinctively, and you will never, ever do magic without both the words and your wand." This entire time Olivander had been steadily propelling her towards the front of his shop, until he finally propelled her right out the front of the door.   
A ministry of magic worker was standing out in front of the shop looking at his watch. Lori glanced back as he lead her away and the last glimpse of the old man was him waving his hand in an ending gesture and the door closing behind her with a thump. 


End file.
